Illusion
by thepieh0le
Summary: Mukuro is furious and sends Hayato into one of his illusions where he has to cope with his fears. Two shot. Rating for death-situations. Written for Halloween.
1. 1st part

Haha, can someone teach me how to think of better titles?

**Word count:** 2787

Warning: Open beginning. You don't know why Mukuro does it, I don't know either. Feel free to think of something! ;D Depressions, Tsuna's death, ... and beware of typos...

**AN:** Jah, not sure 'bout the rating. Chose 'M' cause of death-situations and stuff.

Argh, if you are a madly Hayato-obsessed fangirl you probably should hit the 'return'-button.

Please don't hate me, ne? Haha, I can't believe myself that I could do that to Hayato. He refuses to come out of his corner. And I fear my reflection is going to strangle me... *turns around the mirror*

Ah, little note. I got told it's confusing so I'll make it clear. Hayato says 'Tenth' when he talks/thinks about Tsuna to himself/others. When he addresses Tsuna directly he uses 'Juudaime'. I like it better this way, and I'm not the only one doing it that way. I hope you can cope with that.

Anyways, try to enjoy:

* * *

**Illusions **

Mukuro looked at Hayato annoyed. No, he was beyond pissed.

"Oya, oya…" He smiled wide. One of his creepy smiles, that indicated nothing good was bound to happen.

Hayato didn't care. He still glared at the illusionist, though his flood of offenses had already ebbed down.

Tsuna was scared. He didn't like the situation right now. The look in Mukuro's eyes and the hate Hayato emitted into the direction of his opponent.

Tsuna's inner voice told him that something was about to happen and this something was definitively nothing funny.

Mukuro tapped this trident two times on the ground and grinned even wider.

Tsuna looked confused. Nothing happened. He winked a few times and looked at his Mist Guardian. It wasn't like him to actually fail in casting an illusion and tricks or anything else. And Tsuna could indeed feel the creepy sensation that he usually felt when Mukuro was being… evil.

The brunette heard a slump right next to him and turned around. Hayato had fallen on the ground and was now lying there, coiled up and pale like a sheet of paper.

"Mukuro, what did you do to him?"

Mukuro laughed. "Punishment, Tsunayoshi-kun. I made him have a glimpse at his worst fears. But he really does look terrible. I wonder what his fears would be… Ahh, I wish I could look into his mind."

Tsuna looked down at Gokudera. He had paled even more and was shivering violently by now.

"Mukuro, that's enough!" Tsuna was surprised by his demanding voice. "Change him back right now!"

But Mukuro had already disappeared and Tsuna was staring at the empty spot , Mukuro was in still a few seconds ago. "That can't be true…"

A groan right next to him caught his attention. Hayato's shaking got worse. Tsuna frowned. This was definitively not good. But for now he had to think of a way he would get Hayato onto his bed. Lying on the ground was surely not helping to make things better for the shivering silverette on his floor. He stepped up to Hayato and bend down. Tsuna accidentally brushed over some bare skin and blushed unintentionally. Crap, why now?

Then he stopped and felt Hayato's temperature with his hand. His Storm Guardian felt like a lump of ice.

Tsuna fought hastily to move the silverette onto his bed, wrapping him into the blankets.

Yes, this was definitively 100% not good.

** -x -**

_Hayato started to feel cold. He felt his body shiver violently without being able to control it. He felt like he had no strength left. He was alone somewhere. He couldn't make out where he was. He just knew, that he didn't like it. _

_Where was the Tenth? He couldn't loose the Tenth. Who knows what Mukuro would do to him. He had always known that the stupid pineapple-bastard wasn't to be trusted. _

_But this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. He would just talk to the Tenth about that when he found him and the both of them made it safe out of… where ever they were. _

_Hayato tried to stand up. He sighed relieved. At least he was able to control his body again. Now he had just to find the Tenth. Slowly a feeling crept over his mind that something was terribly off. He tried to push it aside but it didn't leave him be. He felt like something bad was about to happen to his Tenth. _

_Hayato started to run. He didn't know where to go. He just chose the first direction his 'Juudaime-senses' told him to take. He run and run. His lungs were already stinging due to the lack of breath. But he just couldn't stop. _

_Hayato didn't know for how long he had been going but suddenly he had reached the school. No doubt. This was Namimori Middle. Hayato pressed his hands into his sides. How the hell did he get here? _

_Then he heard a familiar voice. It was the Tenth's and he sounded like he was scared. Hayato forced his legs to work and ran into the back yard of the school. _

"I-I really have no intention of becoming the Tenth boss of the Vongola!" he tried to explain himself. _Hayato chucked. He somehow stumbled over the scene of their first meeting. It felt really nostalgic._

In front of Tsuna stood a grumpy looking version of himself. _How had he been able to look at Tsuna with this degree of indifference? It seemed impossible now. Every time he saw the Tenth now, he felt a smile plastered into his face and happiness spreading in his chest. _

"Just vanish!" shouted the younger Gokudera and threw his handful explosives at his soon-to-be boss. Tsuna panicked and tried to extinguish the fuses with his hands.

"Oww, it's hot!" he winced. The fuses kept burning.

_It was then when Hayato realized something important. He looked around. The setting had slight differences. The baseball-freak wasn't there. Tsuna wanted to save the other boy the last time, too, not just himself. And the most important difference was: Reborn was not there. The Tenth wasn't able to go into his Dying Will Mode without the baby-hitman on that time. How was he supposed to extinguish the fuses with his gentle, slender hands, when he wasn't in his dying will mode? _

_The answer hit him when he looked into Tsuna's eyes that were filled with fear. _

_He wasn't. _

_Hayato launched forward, to save Tsuna, to get him out of this dangerous area. Afterward he would smack his younger version good and hard. _

_He leaped towards Tsuna. The fuses were burned down and the dynamites exploded before Hayato could reach the brunette. _

"Heh? Not even worth talking about…" his younger version said and turned around to leave.

_Hayato sprinted through the clearing smoke his bombs left. He could make out the silhouette of a small figure and kneeled down next to it. The smoke was carried away by the soft breeze and revealed a limp Tenth. A not-moving Tenth. A Tenth that didn't breath. _

_Hayato had just killed his Tenth. _

_His best friend. _

_His most precious person in the world. _

_He bend down and embraced Tsuna's limp body. Tears filling his eyes, not caring that a bunch of students were starting to gather around them. He sat there and cried. He had just killed his reason to live for. Hayato didn't know what to do now. He wanted to run after the stupid him. Wanted to punch him wanted to beat the ever loving crap out of him. He wanted to kill him. _

_He didn't want to let go of Tsuna's body. _

_He felt his body give up to the shock of his mind and felt himself collapse, still refusing to let go of the Tenth in his arms._

**- x -**_  
_

Tsuna looked still worried down on his Storm Guardian.

The shaking stopped a while ago, but Tsuna wasn't relieved in the slightest. Hayato was sweating heavily by now and panting.

Where the hell did Mukuro send Gokudera-kun?

He also started to get curious what whose fears Mukuro talked about where.

But that wasn't the right time to think about. He had to figure out how he could help Gokudera. That was all that mattered now.

Still, he had no clue how to do that.

**- x -**

_Hayato was bummed when he awoke again. He shoot up and noticed the Tenth was gone and he wasn't at Namimori Middle anymore. He felt like crying. He never really thought about what would happen if he had actually succeeded in killing the Tenth that time. _

_He just took it for granted and starting that day his mind was just filled with a world that the Tenth lived in. He had always been there and always would be. That's how the things were until now. Before he was forced to think about the 'what would happen'. _

_He started to hate himself. _

"Oi, look at that! He is awake!" _Hayato looked around. He hadn't notice until now, but he was in the Tenth's house. In the living room to be precise. Everyone seemed to be there. The Tenth and his mother, Yamamoto, the kids, the both Sasagawas, Bianci, Cavallone and even the Namimori Discipline Committee. _

Fuuta stood in front of them on a stage. A harmonica in his hands.

"How mean to fall a sleep at my performance." he said and looked really downcast. _Hayato remembered. It was the time when all of them celebrated the 'Mom's Appreciation Day', Vongola Style of course. He watched the other participants half-heartedly. He found himself glancing on the Tenth every possible minute without being too obvious. _

_Good, he was alright. Thank god he was alright._

"So, that leaves only the last pair. Hayato and…" Bianci glanced onto her card. " the no-good Dame-Tsuna." _Hayato felt a twitch of annoyance, when he heard the Tenth being called that way, but his body already moved on his own onto the stage_. Tsuna followed him.

"You really plan on doing it?" he heard Yamamoto ask and felt himself answering.

"Shut, up, I don't need you anymore!"

The Tenth looked confused. "You wanted to do the number with Yamamoto first? Then Why me now?"

Yamamoto laughed. "I just couldn't do it."

Tsuna looked doubting at Hayato.

"What is _it_? " he asked doubtfully. But Hayato already pushed him into a magic box behind Tsuna. And presented a bunch of swords, while explaining the trick.

"You just need to avoid it, Juudaime!" _He felt himself saying high-spirited. _

_Then Hayato got the bad feeling again the feeling something wasn't the way it was supposed to be. He tried to re-call the events of the evening. _

_Tsuna was shot by Reborn with the Dying Will Bullet and had taken all of Hayato's swords and showed the trick by himself. _

_Hayato chuckled. Yes, the Tenth didn't need him to be great, he managed that perfectly on his own. It was that Hayato needed the Tenth. _

_Hayato took a look around. Wait… Reborn was missing. Tsuna still couldn't got into the Dying Will Mode on his own. Then how the hell was the trick going to end. _

_Hayato wanted to drop the sword, but couldn't let go. _

_Then he heard the girls scream and looked into lifeless eyes of the Tenth. Then he threw up. _

_He did it again. He should just go ahead and die, not the Tenth._

_Hayato's surroundings got black again. _

**- x -**_  
_

Tsuna got more worried on every passing second.

The last time he felt Gokudera's temperature the silverette felt like burning up.

He was sweating a lot right now and Tsuna had trouble of keeping up with swiping away the moist pearls on Gokudera's forehead.

He had to look for Mukuro. But he couldn't leave his friend in his current state alone. On top of that he was alone. His mom was out with the kids, as well as Reborn and Bianci. They didn't even bother telling him where they went. He couldn't reach Yamamoto and he didn't have the phone number of the others.

Tsuna cursed. Now he felt like crying himself.

The state of his Storm Guardian pained him and he couldn't bare it much longer.

"Oya, oya. This was actually a punishment for the Storm Guardian, not for Tsunayoushi"

Tsuna whirled around. In a waft of mist, Mukuro's body started to take form. He jumped on his feet.

"What did you do to him? Change it back, please!"

Mukuro looked at the pleading Tsuna. And the brunette saw something he didn't like.

Regret.

If Mukuro showed regret there had to be something terribly wrong.

"Tsunayoshi, let me tell you something about my illusions."

Tsuna glanced at agonizing silverette on his bed and nodded quickly.

" There are different types of illusions I can cast. Firstly the ones you know. The ones that I can change due to my needs and situation. Then the ones I can make by using my opponents illusions. And then there are the ones that I start, but they develop on their own. I used one of these on your Storm Guardian."

Tsuna frowned. "Then it's like a video-game and it ends when you got through it?"

Mukuro tilted his head. "Oya, a video-game? Well, yes and no, I guess. There are the types that just end all of a sudden. Then there is the possibility of escaping due to a shock moment." He looked at Hayato. "I guess he had more then enough of them by now. But there is also the possibility of never returning, once you break down. He seems to be close at the edge now. When the mind breaks down, it's just a matter of time that the body follows, isn't it, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna couldn't believe what he just heard. He jumped on his feet and punched Mukuro in the face. Tears were falling down his cheeks already.

"Take… the fucking illusion… off him… now…" he hissed and pointed at Hayato's scrunched up face.

"I don't want him to die. If he does, I promise to hunt you down, no matter what it takes! Now, remove it!"

Mukuro flinched back. He knew the Vongola Decimo was meaning everything he said, but even though, he couldn't act.

"I can't…"

"What?"

"I cannot lift it. You're the only one that can do it."

Tsuna tightened his grip around his 27-Mittens in his pocket. He got used to carry them along wherever he went.

"Then tell me what to do!"

**- x -**

_When Hayato awoke the second time he felt worse then before. _

_The first time seeing Tsuna die was hard enough by knowing it was him. But the second time he did it himself. With his own hands._

_He despised himself. _

_How could he do that? _

_He was no help to the Tenth. He was a danger to him. _

_He should stay away from him. But if he did that, what would he do then? _

_The Tenth was his drive. The fuel he run on. The air he needed to breath. _

_Without the Tenth he was nothing. Not even able to exist. _

_A rustle caught his attention and he looked up. The Tenth was approaching him. Surrounded by woods and forest. Hayato looked into his bosses face. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. His eyes where dry and nothing left. _

_Tsuna, no the Vongola Decimo, looked at him, into him. His eyes were cold. Nothing like the Tenth Hayato knew. He felt his heard crumpling. When did he loose his gentleness? Why did he loose his gentleness? _

"_Hayato, I have something to tell you."_

_The silverette nodded, forcing himself to get up. "What is it, Juudaime."_

_Tsuna kept staring at him without a hint of emotion. What was up with the Tenth? _

"_You are not fit to be my right-hand man. You bring more trouble than anything else. You are not fit to be in our Family."_

_Hayato gaped.. This cold, different version of the Tenth just voiced out what Hayato had feared for a long time. _

He was not worth to be the Tenth's right hand.

_Hayato fell onto his knees. He wanted to press some tears out, but they were all gone he used them up earlier. _

_Fuck. He had nothing left. _

_The Tenth turned around and walked away without any further explanation. After all he wasn't worth it. _

_Hayato reached out, wanted to call him, but he couldn't. His reason of living was shattered in to little pieces. _

_He just kept staring at the Tenth graceful figure, slowly vanishing into the shadows of the forest. _

_Then he heard a bang._

_The Tenth stopped, looking around in plain confusion before he got down to his knees and fell face-first on the soft ground. There wasn't even a sound when he felt. Just silence. _

_That was the third time. _

_Hayato wasn't able to do anything . _

_He never could. _

_He should have known it right from the start._

_His world was shattered. In to little pieces. Pieces, too tiny to fix. Too small to put together ever again._

_There was nothing left. _

_Just silence. And green. And red. _

_Not even black. _

_It was all just red. _

_No gentle smiles. No kind words. No fireworks. Nothing. _

_Hayato sat down. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. Forever. Maybe he could visit the Tenth in his dreams. Maybe he could stay with him there. Yes, he was sure he could be the right-hand he always wanted to be in his dreams. _

Tenth, please wait for me. Let's create a better world in our dreams. In eternity.

_He took a last look at his surroundings. _

_At the green. And at the red. The Tenth's red._

**- x -**_  
_

**TBC~**

Sorry to keep you hanging here like that. ."

But I finally found the KuroMyu. Have-to-watch-it. And I forgot the way I wanted to end. *awkward* I should learn to actually write down ideas...

I guess I'll finish it when I'm done watching.

If you don't dislike me for writing this and/or want Tsuna to save Hayato,

**review!**

It's not hard! Actually pretty easy and fun. You should try it!


	2. 2nd part

So sorry, I wanted to finish it earlier, but real life kept teasing me...

Thanks Reidluver, Goldebutterfly, Headband and liondancer17 for the reviews, you shall get the 'Hayato-savior'-badge!

So, here is the end. I'm not good with endings, I hope you still enjoy!

* * *

_**Illusions II**_

_He took a last look at his surroundings. _

_At the green. And at the red. The Tenth's red._

**- x -**_  
_

Tsuna nodded at Mukuro.

"Alright, let's do it."

Mukuro stared at him for a short time, before knocked on the floor with his trident again. Again two times.

Tsuna felt how he lost control of his body. He suddenly felt light and like he was floating. It was actually a rather pleasant feeling. His chest felt stuffed with a overflowing joy he couldn't explain himself.

"Tsunayoshi, don't loose track of your goal."

A hollow voice surrounded him.

Right, he was in Mukuro's illusion. He couldn't loose the reason why he came here in the first place.

Gokudera-kun.

He came here to look for him. Because he was worried. The stuffy feeling in his chest vanished and suddenly he felt himself falling.

Deeper and deeper.

He could see a forest.

Urgh, the picture of when he was send into a forest against his will the first time came into his mind.

That time he woke up in a coffin. In the worst possible future. And this time the circumstances weren't any more inviting than that time. Tsuna shuddered. Who knows what was going to expect him there.

He hit the ground. No, he couldn't say it that way. It didn't even hurt. He landed somehow softly on the forest ground, staring into the clear, blue sky.

Tsuna got up and looked around. He had no clue were to go.

_Just keep your goal in mind and you will simply stumble over what you're looking for._

Well, that was what Mukuro told him. He just had to believe in it. But Mukuro really looked like he regretted what he did, so Tsuna tried his best to think of Gokudera while he wandered aimless through the forest.

After some time he started to notice that the surroundings that stayed always the same before started to change.

The sun wasn't shining anymore and the sky was blood-red, instead of sea-blue like it was before.

The forest wasn't spacey and beautiful green anymore. The trees stood together narrow, darkening everything even more that it was already .

The atmosphere was heavy and creepy. Tsuna shivered. The air smelled mouldy.

Where the hell was he?

Moving became slowly harder and harder. He fought against some stray branches that got caught up in his hair and clothes. Another one scratched his face. He had the urge to turn around, but the thought that Gokudera could be somewhere in this creepy forest kept him walking.

Tsuna cursed when another branch kept him from moving. Tsuna struggled forcefully against it and stumbled on a clearing that seemed to appear out of no-where. He sighed relieved and pushed himself on his feet. He didn't want to stay here any longer that needed. In this creepy illusion. Who in the world would even think of a place like that?

Must be a wicked mind.

When Tsuna straightened himself and looked around, his gaze fell on another person.

Gokudera.

Tsuna wanted to call out, when he noticed Gokudera wasn't alone. He was lying on the withered grass of the clearing. And his head rested in the lap of someone else. Tsuna found himself staring at himself. The other Tsuna was gently stroking through Gokudera's silvery strands, soothing him to stay asleep.

Tsuna stepped closer, startling the other brunette, that looked up and smiled at him.

"Are you here to take him with you?" he asked softly.

Tsuna shivered. He couldn't bring himself to form words. He nodded quickly.

"Hn? I couldn't hear you?" he whispered.

"Yes." Tsuna forced his voice to work. There was something about his mirror image that stopped his body from working properly.

The smile changed into a grin.

"Ohhh, I won't let you have him."

Tsuna gaped. What was that?

"What did you just say?"

How could the other him be so selfish? He didn't know in which condition Gokudera was in reality. How could he possibly wish for Gokudera to stay here, if he knew how much Gokudera was actually suffering.

The other Tsuna kept smiling.

"Oh, that wasn't my decision. He made it. He just wanted to stay with 'the Tenth'. If necessary in his own, made-up world. And I'm not the one to complain. If he likes me so much, I'm willing to give him what he wants most."

Tsuna frowned. Gokudera wanted to stay here? In this place? Didn't he notice how creepy it was here?

Gokudera wanted to stay with him? But he already was! If he'd actually stayed here, that would mean he'd leave his side. The brunette that caressed Hayato's hair at the moment wasn't him not in the slightest.

Why couldn't Gokudera see that? Tsuna wouldn't tell him to stay in this forest.

A muffled mourn left Gokudera's lips when he stirred in his sleep.

"Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun!"

If there was the slightest chance to wake his silverette Storm Guardian, Tsuna would try.

"Shut up and just leave us alone…" hissed the brunette on the ground.

**- x -**

_Hayato mourned slightly. It was like he heard the Tenth's voice. That couldn't be. Even the Tenth wouldn't survive a bullet in his head. No matter how amazing he was. And Hayato saw the blood and the limp body. The red blood. Everywhere. Just the Tenth's red. _

_His body started to shake when he remembered the scene again. _

_Why? He just wanted to forget. _

_His mind sure loved to fuck with him. _

_He could still hear the voices in his head. Why wouldn't they just leave him be? What did he do to be tortured like this by his own thoughts? sure he felt regret. Gnawing regret. After all he failed. In everything. In his one and only goal in life. _

"Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun!"

_Ah, ah. But what if the Tenth really survived and needed his help now? _

"Gokudera-kun, please wake up!"

_There it was. An order. He really had to open his eyes. If the Tenth wanted him to, he had to open his eyes. _

_Hayato took a deep breath. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if he was able to face him. After all he…_

**- x -**_  
_

Where the hell was this place?

He looked up into a bloody sky. He looked up in the Tenth's face.

Hayato frowned.

"Juudaime?"

Tsuna nodded, smiling at him happily. "Un"

Hayato shot up into a sitting position and backed off. Tsuna looked confused.

"No, you aren't. Who the hell are you?"

Tsuna smiled. "What are you saying? Didn't you want to stay with me? I'm here just because you wanted me to be here. I am your Juudaime."

Hayato shot him a doubting look.

Well, he did look like the Tenth. But somehow he didn't. he gave off a different vibe. Hayato couldn't say why, but this person wasn't the Tenth. This guy was not Tsuna.

The Tenth in front of him smiled sadly. But there was something else in his expression that made Hayato frown.

"Gokudera-kun!"

He spun around and felt a force knocking him to the ground.

"Thank god, you're alright!" Hayato saw that tears were streaking down Tsuna's face, when he pushed him away a little to get a better look at his adored boss. To make sure it was really Tsuna. To make sure the little brunette was alright, unharmed, safe.

Hayato sighed relieved, pressing Tsuna against his body.

"I-I'm so sorry, Juudaime…" his voice was hoarse and trembling.

A movement near them caught their attention.

The other brunette had gotten on his feet and looked at them. Tsuna shuddered at the look in his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you I won't let you have him?" he slowly started to approach them.

Hayato couldn't follow what was going on.

Tsuna clung onto him tightly and shouted something Hayato couldn't understand. He was to fixed on Tsuna's spit image and the anger he seemed to give off.

"I won't let him have you!" he hissed to Hayato. "You're the reason I'm here in the first place. You can't just run away!"

He was closer enough to reach out to the boys on the ground, when the distance between them suddenly grew. The sky changed to a blue colour and the forest slowly vanished.

**- x -**

Dimmed voices reached his ear. Hayato slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at a ceiling.

"Oya, it seems like he woke up…"

"Eh?"

Hayato sat up and looked at the owners of the voices.

"Gokudera-kun! You're awake!"

"My, my, Tsunayoshi. I told you he's alright, if you made sure not to let him go."

Mukuro was in the Tenth's room. The bastard that let the Tenth die three times!

Hayato jumped out of the bed and wanted to draw out his sticks of dynamite when his hands gripped into thin air.

"Sorry, Gokudera… I thought you would snap if you saw Mukuro…" Tsuna mumbled.

Obviously! Why wouldn't he?

"Juudaime! Did you forget what he did to you in his fucked-up illusion? He killed you!"

Mukuro laughed. "I fear I didn't do anything. You were simply trapped in your own imagination. I just made sure it were your fears you were caught in…"

Hayato stared at him wide-eyed. "What?"

"Well, then, Tsunayoshi. I will take my leave now."

Tsuna nodded, still looking at Gokudera's shocked expression. When he finally ripped his eyes off him to turn to Mukuro he already had disappeared.

"The Tenth was alright the whole time?"

Tsuna smiled as he shuffled his position to take Gokudera's hand securely. "I was."

Hayato slumped on the bed and closed his eyes. "Thank god…"

Tsuna sat on the bed next to Gokudera and smiled at him affectionately.

He had to admit that he was really curious what Gokudera's fears where about. Not that he was going to ask. At least not for the time being. Now he was just happy to have him back. He leaned back, lying next to Hayato and sighed deeply.

No way he would have left him there.

* * *

**The End **(I guess)

It's not what I actually planned(since I forgot the original plot while writing... .) and it seems so rushed and it's soo short(I thought it was longer)... but at least Hayato was saved!

Though I think he would have a damage for life if he actually was caught up in this stuff... I'm sorry, Hayato. But you're still my on top favourite.

So, what do you think?

Somehow it reminds me very much of something else... but I can't remember what it was... perhaps it's 'cause all stories in Dream-Worlds are somewhat similar.


End file.
